La fureur du dragon
by qianshee
Summary: Est-ce que Chine pouvait s'énerver ? C'était la question qui taraudait le petit Coréen depuis quelques temps à propos de la vieille nation. Et il était bien décidé à avoir la réponse.


**Yey ! Je sais que je ne suis plus trop active en ce moment, pour ceux qui me suivent, et que je change bien trop souvent de pseudo, mais voici un petit texte, écrit pour les nuits du FoF sur le thème _punition_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime vraiment écrire à propos de l'Asian family. Ils sont trop mignons.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous !**

* * *

« Dis, tu penses que Yao peut s'énerver ? »

Japon se retourna, regardant son petit-frère coréen avec des yeux surpris. L'enfant, à peine plus jeune que lui, souriait de toutes ses dents, laissant présager une bêtise imminente. L'aîné des deux secoua la tête avec découragement.

« Bien sûr. Tout le monde peut s'énerver.

\- Même toi ?

\- Même moi. »

Il ne sut pas si Yong-Soo le crut sur parole, parce qu'il était de notoriété publique que personne ne l'avait jamais vu se mettre en colère, un peu comme le dénommé Yao dont il était question. Chine, qui les élevait depuis de longues années était quelqu'un de chaleureux et de toujours de bonne humeur. Il n'était que tendresse et gentillesse, et même s'il était évident que les plus capricieux de ses enfants lui tapaient quelques fois sur le système, jamais il n'avait élevé la voix, se contentant de les remettre calmement et poliment à la place qui leur était due.

Vraisemblablement, ça n'était plus au goût du jeune Coréen qui voulait toujours plus de fun, toujours plus d'action. Kiku crut bon d'ajouter à son intention ;

« Fais tout de même attention ; on ne réveille pas le dragon qui dort.

\- Mais les dragons n'existent pas ! Ce sont des histoires pour les bébés ! Moi, je n'y crois pas ! »

Et il partit sur ses petits pieds pressés, riant de la future blague de mauvais goût que leur père adoptif allait devoir subir.

* * *

Si Chine pouvait s'énerver ? Bien sûr que oui.

« YONG-SOO ! Viens ici tout de suite, enfant du diable ! »

La voix furieuse avait résonné dès le matin suivant, glaçant le sang de tous, tranquillement installés dans leurs chambres individuelles. Kiku fut le premier à réunir son courage. Il sortit timidement, passant prudemment la tête par l'ouverture de la porte pour vérifier qu'aucune furie ne passait à ce moment-là. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'ainsi, les flots de la colère de leur aîné à tous s'abatte sur ce petit farceur ?

L'enfant coupable passa à ce moment dans le couloir, se bedonnant sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Kiku écarquilla les yeux. Dans sa main se trouvait une longue tresse brune. Les cheveux de Yao. Il avait coupé les cheveux de Yao. Oh l'idiot. Sachant que la vieille nation y comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, ce n'était pas étonnant que les murs résonnent actuellement de menaces. Bientôt, il le prédisait, la joue de son petit-frère se teinterait de rouge sous l'impact d'une magistrale gifle.

Le Chinois passa peu après, vomissant sa haine à grand renfort de jurons. Kiku sursauta. Sans ses magnifiques cheveux, il ne ressemblait plus à rien. Il ressemblait au citoyen lambda dans la rue, à l'un des serviteurs qui étaient à leur service. C'était laid, vraiment. Et puis, désormais, il ne pourrait plus glisser ses mains dans la douce chevelure, ni la mâchouiller quand elle était à portée de bouche. Yong-Soo était véritablement un crétin. Et il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

* * *

Et comme prévu, au repas, ils purent contempler le jeune asiatique, sous le regard sévère de leur père bien-aimé, faire le service et puis la vaisselle, tout seul, sans l'aide de personne. Et le Japonais pensa que c'était bien mérité.

« Jusqu'à ce que mes cheveux aient repoussés à cette longueur précise ! » avait précisé Yao, agitant sous le nez du fautif la longue, très longue tresse coupée et désormais défaite.

Et tous savaient le temps que ça prendrait.

* * *

 **En espérant que vous avez tous passé un agréable moment, je vous dis à la prochaine et n'hésitez pas à laisser un petit commentaire !**


End file.
